


Gensokyo: A Lost Memory

by HecateZ24



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/F, Flashbacks, Harems, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mystery, Personality Swap, Romance, Slow Romance, Tsunderes, University, Yandere, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecateZ24/pseuds/HecateZ24
Summary: When Reimu receives a mysterious letter one day about the truth behind the Gensokyo she currently lives in, she immediately sets out to restore the place to how it used to be.To achieve it, Reimu has to face onerous tasks and challenges for which she has to conquer 7 different girls in a way that she has no experience in.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Alice Margatroid, Hakurei Reimu/Flandre Scarlet, Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa, Hakurei Reimu/Kochiya Sanae, Hakurei Reimu/Moriya Suwako, Hakurei Reimu/Remilia Scarlet, Hakurei Reimu/Shameimaru Aya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. The Memory of This World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Ao3 readers!
> 
> This is my first story I ever written (besides for school) and I hope some of the community here will like it!
> 
> This story explores a serious concept around Reimu's harem and mystery, since I realised such a thing is extremely hard to come by. Be it here or the other popular sites (fanfiction). So this idea came to me and I hope there's some here who might like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: The Memory of this World**

“H-H-hello.”

A young shrine maiden nervously greeted a small child wearing a light-pink mob cap.

“Hello.”

A cold and scary reply was returned.

There was a long awkward silence and the shrine maiden simply left the child alone.

A fearful voice rang into her mind as she briskly walked along the streets. The child glanced with her eyes following her rapid movements, still putting on her cold demeanour on the stranger that had just randomly greeted her. There were always a lot of people who did this to her because of her identity so the encounter was like any other day.

Meanwhile, Reimu Hakurei, the Shrine Maiden of Paradise, pulled on her bag and headed towards one of the nearby park areas to stroll around to clear her thoughts.

As it was early morning where everyone headed to do their normal things on a weekday, there was no one in the park, thus she simply sat on one of the benches by the side of a playing area.

“Sigh… what am I doing…”

It’s downright impossible.

She just got no idea what she should do.

Should she keep on even doing this? Actually, does she even need to? Her pride would continue to plummet to the ground over time if nothing improved. But if she stopped here, then her life, and everyone in this town will be swept away and there wouldn’t be anymore left of her former home.

That’s what that mysterious letter she received a few days ago told her.

As the wind blew her sleeveless red top and her red skirt gently, Reimu closed her eyes to sleep. There was a small bag that she brought alongside her, containing her purification rod that had been gifted to her a long time ago, but it’s pretty much useless as it was mostly for ceremonial purposes with the current situation.

Apparently, the letter mentioned too that it actually had a strange purpose.

A minute passed when Reimu picked up a noise nearby. The shrine maiden opened her eyes and turned her head around.

_A creature…? Something watching me?_

Her instincts kicked in, so she went through the bushes behind it, searching for the source of the sound.

Going through the thick bushes, she came across a path with a road beside it.

She leaned her head to her left. Suddenly she saw a small glittering blue light of a human form with some red marks on it, lying on the path near the road. There was a small faint cry coming from it.

Without hesitating, Reimu dashed across the path.

The shrine maiden paused as she crouched, hesitantly observing a small creature at the side of the road.

It was a small blue fairy.

She looked at its curled up body, with its right leg flowing with blood. It appeared weak and thin, with its very bones through its skin clearly visible.

Reimu pulled out a handkerchief from her bag and wiped away the dirt and blood.

“I must take her to a doctor. But… I can’t take her alone.”

She scanned her surroundings anxiously for anyone to assist her but there was not a single soul to be found.

Cursing her luck, the girl gritted her teeth and reached out gently to pick up the fairy to her arms. It was just a few seconds when her face got extremely pale, staggering her movements to properly stand up.

“Be careful!”

The shrine maiden’s body was about to hit the ground hard when she felt an arm wrapping around her waist, just barely enough to prevent her from the worst situation.

A long deep breath could be felt in front of Reimu while her eyes were closed.

“What are you doing?” A cold, indifferent voice said.

Reimu coughed and sneezed before clearing her eyes.

It was the child with the cap that she greeted before. The shrine maiden was more shocked about the child rather than her own situation. 

_Did she just follow me all the way here?_

Reimu revealed the small fairy in her arms,“I… I am trying to bring the fairy to… _sniff…”_

“That’s enough,” the child lowered Reimu to the ground and placed the fairy from the shrine maiden. “Are you allergic?”

“Y-yes…”

The child simply sighed and looked with pity. “Here, I’ll help you get up.”

“Thank you, um… “

“Remilia Scarlet, the Scarlet Devil.” The savior replied immediately. “I am a vampire.”

As Remilia introduced herself, she gave out an imposing aura. Reimu already knew her name but pretended not to. It was common knowledge that she was a vampire. Especially with the bat-like wings on her back which anyone could see. 

She was still wondering how Remilia knew she was here?

Did she actually follow her towards this place? Or was it by pure coincidence?

Reimu quickly shook that thought away. What’s more important now was that she was saved.

“T-thanks, Miss Scarlet.”

Reimu took a deep breath before introducing herself, “My name is Reimu Hakurei, the Shrine Maiden of Paradise.”

“Hmph,” the Scarlet Devil nodded casually, releasing Reimu.

Immediately, the young woman's confidence plunged.

Reimu dusted herself off as she tried to ignore her own feelings and checked on the fairy they had placed aside. “I-I need to go quickly. It's losing blood.”

Remilia shook her head, “Well if you are going alone, I’m afraid that it won’t be the only one staying in the hospital.”

The vampire picked up the injured fairy by herself carefully, and started leaving the area. Reimu quickly followed behind.

They didn’t exchange words at all as they walked at a distance between one another. Once they reached the hospital, as it was still morning, they were able to quickly get the fairy patched up through the vet. The doctor told them that this fairy was most likely abandoned by an owner and wasn’t a rogue fairy at all. Due to that, Reimu was thinking if she should adopt the small creature. However, the allergy she was having made her hesitant.

“No need. I can do that,” Remilia offered.

“Really?”

“Yes. I don’t mind.”

Reimu smiled, her eyes sparkled with gratitude.

Meanwhile, Remilia remained stoic and had a cold indifference which immediately put off the shrine maiden’s gratitude.

Seemingly satisfied, they settled the required vaccination and formalities. It became official and they returned to where they came from. Coincidentally, they lived next to each other in an apartment. Like the previous moment where they went to the hospital, both of them did not say anything going back home, thus there was a complete silence atmosphere among the two.

“Do you know what to name it?”

The vampire asked so suddenly that the shrine maiden slightly jumped and took a while to respond.

“I… don’t know.”

“You found it, so I believe it’s proper.”

Reimu placed a finger on her chin and went into deep thought. 

She noticed her wings being slightly white-bluish, while her one-piece dress was blue and white in colour. Somehow it reminded her of someone she met before.

“How about… Cirno?”

A poker face was quickly given to the taller girl, making the latter keeping a larger distance between them.

Reimu explained herself hurriedly, “It’s because it's small… and a pet… ”

“Ok.”

Reimu felt relieved.

Fairies were after all small and defenseless. They tend to wander aimlessly at night for those without owners so people tend to keep them as pets. For some reason, this fairy reminds her of a vague memory of a certain fairy that annoys her to no end. It just looked exactly like this small fairy she found.

_A residue of the old memories I have perhaps…_

The mysterious letter again. It did write about this phenomenon.

They arrived at their apartment and went into the lift together. They were just living side by side, so when Remilia entered her home, Reimu just looked on without saying anything. The vampire’s aura still gave an intimidating atmosphere and she didn't glance back at her neighbour as she carried Cirno into her apartment unit.

“That… went well,” Reimu said once she had the door to her home closed. “Better than any other days I ever had with her.”

The shrine maiden sat on her bed, her face looking up at the walls of her room.

She wondered how a child could be terrifyingly hard to approach and converse with.

She laid her body and looked up at the ceiling.

“Seriously, you old hag… why are you making me do this…”

Reimu turned her body to the side and looked at the small drawer next to her bed. On top of it was a piece of paper formatted like a formal letter.

She landed her eyes on the long piece of paper containing many strange words.

This paper was sent to her anonymously one day.

It was full of fantasy concepts like magic and battles using a system of spell cards. It added that her purification rod, which she owned since young, was not just some ceremonial item. It was instead something that aided her in using magic. However the most crucial info was about Gensokyo itself.

It said that the one she lived in now wasn’t the actual Gensokyo.

That it was altered and changed and that there was an original version of Gensokyo before this. And everyone has their memories altered.

Naturally, she dismissed it immediately that time.

She had never believed the concept of such fantasy. There was never a time for her to waste time on such thoughts.

This was despite the fact their family has a shrine maiden background for generations, with the remaining possession being the rod she was responsible for right now.

However, as days passed by, she was suddenly hit with some vague memories which she clearly never thought she had experienced. Especially when she kept thinking and looking around the places it mentioned across town.

Then, suddenly a certain name came to her mouth a few days ago.

She was the sole reason for all Reimu’s recent actions.

The recalling of her name convinced her that perhaps… there was a shred of truth to some of this.

 _Gensokyo wasn’t meant to be like this,_ Reimu imagined that person saying it to her.

However, aside from that, she had no idea what else she was supposed to do. But if today was any confirmation and if that letter was all true, that would mean she has to do something quick before everyone would disappear.

The Shrine Maiden of Paradise closed her eyes, her thoughts drifting at the only name she could only remember fondly in the past.

“Yukari Yakumo. Just where have you gone off to?”


	2. House Cleaning and Work

**Chapter 2: House Cleaning and Work**

The following morning.

Reimu was having her typical breakfast. As she ate, some thoughts came to her in regards to yesterday.

Ever since she read that letter, her outlook on her life and everything around her has changed.

The life she has been living for all these years was a lie. Her memories and identity were fabricated and everyone else was also affected unknowingly to them, be it their living situation or the people they used to know. 

And it was up to the Shrine Maiden of Paradise to return this world to how it was supposed to be. There must be no hesitation on this matter.

Yet, Reimu still has her own doubts. It was a lot to take in everything strange as magic when there wasn’t any to be seen at the moment.

A shrine maiden who always resolves incidents with magic and spell cards. As if she would be skilled enough for that. 

Just look at her current pitiful situation she’s in right now. She imagined a well-maintained house with more money back then compared to the old run-down apartment unit she’s living in at the moment

“But why is it with this kind of reasoning and condition to restore Gensokyo…”

Whoever wrote this had seriously gone insane halfway through. To come up with some very ridiculous conditions that throws all common human relationships out of the window.

The shrine maiden has to go to about 7 people and form a bond in order to restore the state and memories of Gensokyo. Why 7 she has no idea. It also has to be an extremely close kind of connection. From its implications there was only one kind of emotion that could really fit in with this requirement.

This emotion has always been lacking throughout most of Reimu’s life besides family love. Yet, the letter wrote these things as if it’s just an ordinary task. As a start, it only mentioned 1 girl to get the idea of who she must look for.

 _Remilia is 20 officially in this world,_ Reimu recalled.

_Yet it states here that she is 500 years old._

_I have to get into a relationship with a 500-year-old loli vampire._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_There has to be a mistake, Yukari._

_Yeah…. It_ **_has_ ** _to be a careless blatant mistake._

Reimu looked out to the window, leaving the bread in her mouth resting on her lips. She held back that desire to gag at her mouth with that revelation.

_Not only that, You get a fully fledged harem with so many beautiful girls around you! Isn’t it great?_

“Great? Are you being serious, Yukari?”

Reimu sighed with resignation. Her mind obviously disturbed by these ominous tasks she's been given.

And if it really was to forge such a romantic relationship…

Since she has to conquer 7 different girls, it would already be hard to maintain even 1 relationship, let alone 7. She hardly had any friends, so having a girlfriend would be a monumental task to overcome with the chance of it happening next to none.

Actually, what does this all even mean to the incident solver of Gensokyo, Shrine Maiden of Paradise? Does she even have her own capacity to case aside her own feelings just for this so-called romance?

Clearly, Reimu was apprehensive with this situation.

The only guidance and hint that the letter stated was most likely, the neighbour she never considered approaching before, the Scarlet Devil was her first target. There were more girls but Reimu had to search for all of them herself.

Meanwhile, there was some information on the Scarlet Devil stated in the letter.

Remilia was supposed to be a high class lady who was charismatic and lived in a mansion, but currently lived in a run-down apartment alone, similar to Reimu’s conditions. It just shows how different everyone's personalities and lives turned out to be in this version of Gensokyo. This included Reimu herself too.

As to why that’s the case, the letter didn’t explain further.

“I guess I just have to head to her unit to find this out.”

Finishing the bread in her mouth and finishing a cup of chocolate milk, she gets ready to visit her neighbors house.

* * *

Reimu had since tried over several days in approaching the vampire, and it was only yesterday that she finally was able to interact with her. It was just that difficult to deal with the current Scarlet Devil since everyone avoids her.

She had decided as she left her own home. In the current situation, she has a life of her own which she was comfortable with and she would just play along with what the letter says and improvised. The shrine maiden would take things slow and see how the rest of her life would go, and determine whether she could achieve the near impossible which no one in Gensokyo’s history has ever done.

There was one positive side to this though.

_At least, my boring, repetitive days are now officially over._

Thanks to the fairy they had saved, Reimu was able to find a reason to visit Remilia in her house often. Hopefully each day, she could relax a bit more as she got to know more about her scary neighbour.

On the very first day Reimu entered the house that was as fearsome as the Scarlet Devil, she got a shock of her life. She has to ask the owner herself to make sure what her eyes were seeing was reality.

“Miss Scarlet, is this truly your house? It isn’t actually a storeroom?”

“Yes.”

The living room was a sight of a house that has never been cleaned properly for years.

_This loli vampire is even worse than I am!_

The disgusted shrine maiden walked a metre into the house and couldn’t stand the smell anymore. She immediately came to a decision.

_That’s it! I’m clearing all of this rubbish._

Although Reimu didn’t say anything to her host, she simply got on with it. Remilia didn’t comment on her sudden actions and wasn’t affected by the behavior of her guest. Whether she appreciated the gesture done by the shrine maiden was unclear.

So ordinary of the cold, unpleasant Scarlet Devil.

“How’s Cirno doing today?” Reimu bent down to take a look at the small fairy laying on Remilia’s lap while keeping a distance.

The room was now quite spacious, and they were sitting around a small clean table in the middle of the room, drinking water. Thanks to Reimu’s strict and spotless cleaning, the entire place appeared clean and refurbished. And fortunately for the woman, there was no problem throwing almost everything as most of it was just pure trash.

Not surprisingly, it’s Reimu herself who served both of them.

“Getting better and regaining some strength,” Remilia replied nonchalantly, patting the small creature’s head.

 _At least she cares enough to take care of it,_ Reimu grudgingly thought, recalling the tiring work she just finished.

The shrine maiden took a closer look and saw that the fairy had gotten it’s flesh back and didn't appear as thin as before. In fact, it became active and occasionally wanted to leave the grasp of her owner’s hand petting actions, but Remilia was oblivious to its tiny struggles.

The shrine maiden felt bad for it but didn’t do anything.

“I leave first. I have to go to work early today for this weekend.”

“Alright.”

Reimu immediately left and went back to her house to change to her outside clothes.

She rushed to her workplace, which was a cafe. Over there, the shrine maiden worked as a part-time waiter mainly on weekends during school term, and weekdays if there wasn’t any class on that day, such as holidays.

She did this because her family was very poor. In fact, this was why she lived alone, separate from her mother. Her mother was suffering from a long-term sickness and had to be in the hospital permanently. So in order to relieve her only parent’s burden, she worked as much as she could so both hospital and school matters would be settled by Reimu alone. There was absolutely no way she could afford to be lazy and depend on someone else through her entire life.

Yet ever since receiving that letter, while on her way to work, she had a feeling that she wasn’t supposed to work this hard..

 _Imagine me with a lazy and carefree attitude in the shrine as a shrine maiden. What an even more boring life than it will be currently is,_ Reimu ridiculed herself at that thought if she was really like that in the past.

Reimu changed to her working clothes which have a simple black and white uniform that covered up to her knees and began working.

Previously, she would be able to work normally and enjoy doing this job to its fullest. However, within these past few days, she became increasingly observant of her customers.

She realised that she needed to use this opportunity to know as many people as possible and find the next girl whom she must meet. Basically connections matter a lot for this situation, something she didn’t bother to do at all before.

As to who that person was, she had no clue of any kind. It’s something which bothers Reimu to this day.

_You will immediately know once you see a target. It will be the right feeling. Trust your instincts as a former Gensokyo incident solver._

_Instinct, Yukari?_ That’s something Reimu didn’t think she ever had it within herself.

Without much activity occurring today, Reimu continued on with her work.

All was usual routine until near the end of her shift in the evening.

“Wow, isn’t this the one cafe I heard about its good coffee?”

A group of friends who all looked prideful and condescending entered the cafe. They made the slightly quiet cafe suddenly noisier than usual. A waiter anxiously served this new group to a table and quickly left them alone.

Reimu glanced at the group, who was scanning the place, seeming admiring it.

Then, she saw her.

A young lady of her age was wearing a recognisable outfit. One that she personally recognised and only started wearing recently. 

It was a shrine maiden outfit, with a blue and white motif.

Goosebumps spread all over Reimu’s body as the strange tingling sensation arrived at the tips of her fingers and toes.

There has to be a way to test her intuition.

Nobody dared to approach this group with such a scary and rowdy atmosphere so this was something Reimu has a chance to get into contact personally without worrying about anyone’s interruption. 

If she let this opportunity go away, she might have to wait a long time or never see this person visiting this place again.

Thus, with Reimu’s unknowingly incident skills, a plan was quickly formulated in her head as she continued to serve other customers.

Hopefully, the effort she put in for today wouldn’t go to waste.


	3. The Moriya’s Shrine Maiden

**Chapter 3: The Moriya’s Shrine Maiden**

“There was this one junior who approached me one day and she suddenly started to confess to me,” a black-haired youth said enthusiastically.

“Woooaahhh... what’s next?” asked the rest of the group, listening intently.

The youth proceeded on to the rest of her story jubilantly.

Meanwhile, a red-haired female waiter approached their table and offered them a menu. Everyone looked towards the leader of the group. It was the blue-white shrine maiden.

“Get some coffee for each of us,” the leader spoke.

The waiter bowed and went away to get their drinks.

One of her friends on the table asked, “Are you supposed to be excited? Isn’t it your birthday today?”

The shrine maiden woman barely glanced over at her friends with clear boredom displayed on her face.

“Not really. It’s the same usual thing every year.”

The woman scanned the cafe which she occasionally visited since it's quite well known in this town. Coincidentally, it happens to be her special day today which was why she asked her group of friends to come here. However, it wasn’t a day of happiness and celebration. In fact, she always dreaded this day arriving each year.

Hence, this cafe was a source of cooling down all her anger and disappointment that she will be expecting for this day annually.

“Don’t be sad. That's why we are here," the black-haired youth consoled her. “Right guys?”

A few nods went around the table.

The shrine maiden tempted to roll her eyes but she didn't want to appear rude. In the end, they were also being used explicitly for her own selfish intentions. Their attempt at encouraging her mood lacks any effort or sincerity that an actual friend would do.

Also, she wasn’t clueless as to why these people readily agreed to her invitation and stuck to her like glue.

"Who knows maybe today will be different,” they added.

The shrine maiden appeared unconvinced but her friends continued in their attempt to console her.

Hoping for something extraordinary to come to her would be much of a miracle by itself. Ironic given she's a pure shrine maiden dedicating her life to the Moriya Shrine who supposedly have powers to grant such things.

She let out a sigh as she tapped the table rhythmically, waiting for their drinks to arrive.

* * *

Reimu was carrying a round tray of coffee cups, filled to the brim and headed out of the kitchen area.

_ Ugh, why is this stressing me out so much? It’s just the type of customers that I have handled before. _

Nervous and anxious feelings plagued her mind as she kept making sure everything was going to go smoothly later.

She would never do or try anything to upset customers. But it was different this time. But she wasn’t that completely worried since giving her stellar record, she was confident that the manager of the cafe would've left her off rather easily for her “accidental” mistake.

On the way to the table, she slightly turned the tray just to the position of the cups away from her.

Reaching the desired table, the red shrine maiden bowed obediently and started to place the coffee cups one by one to each person. The customers pretended not to see her or acknowledge her. After all, she was just a person who served them drinks.

Just as Reimu was about to place the last cup to the black-haired woman, she made her own leg tripped on her other leg. She immediately felt herself falling.

**_Splash!_ **

…

…

…

There was an air of an intense silence on that side of the cafe.

“What kind of waiter are you?! Ruining the outfit I just bought today?!”

The black-haired female youth stood up, her face full of anger and embarrassment.

The drink that Reimu wanted to hand over has spilled all over the dress.

She wanted to retort back,  _ I can barely afford new clothes and here you are being so pissed about it? _

Sadly, she has to follow the plan she has thought of.

The youth, wearing a brand new white dress was now wet from the coffee that had spilled on her clothes. As a result, it was obviously stained and wrinkled. Meanwhile, people around her could see what's underneath it if they stared at it hard enough. This caused some snickering with the people around her, enjoying the sight. 

But the youth didn't notice the attention she was getting and instead went on scolding the poor waiter.

“Do you have any idea how expensive this is?”

Reimu calmly placed the tray she was holding on the table.

“I’m sorry ma'am. I’ll wipe off the table for you.”

“Wipe the table? Who cares about that?” The female youth get louder after each sentence, attracting the surrounding customer’s attention slightly.

“I want you to pay for my dress. Get me an exact new one!”

A moment of irritation appeared on Reimu’s face which she quickly hid. She has to maintain her calm and patience throughout.

Seeing that she has yet to respond, the youth suddenly grabbed Reimu’s uniform by the collar. The shrine maiden couldn’t help but glance momentarily at the blue-white shrine maiden that was next to the dissatisfied friend of hers. 

The woman appeared uninterested and remained ignorant to the trouble Reimu was having. She was seemingly taking an interest in looking at her drink all of a sudden.

“I can get you a new drink. I can't afford it.”

“What did you say?”

“I...I don’t have any money.”

“Do I give a damn about your money problems? You better pay me or else!”

Reimu closed her eyes as she saw a fist coming down on her face.

“That’s enough, Hikari.”

The green-haired youth suddenly spoke up.

“B-b-but Sanae this dress is…”

“I will get you a new one, alright? I can afford to do something small as that.”

“Y-Yes, Sanae…”

“Also get a grip on yourself. Have you taken a look at yourself?”

Reimu felt the loosened grip on her uniform.

The youth looked down, and immediately realised what the drink had actually done to her dress.

"All of you saw this earlier and didn't tell me… That’s it! I'm leaving!"

Hikari stomped her foot out of the cafe, leaving a small laughter from the other friends of hers.

The leader just snickered and took her cup of coffee.

Reimu turned to the person who just saved her and bowed respectfully.

“Thank you, madam.”

The blue-white shrine maiden simply dismissed with her hand and indicated to her to clean the mess on the table.

Reimu did it and quickly brought them another set of drinks and some snacks as a complimentary before leaving them alone. There was no accident this time. Also, the manager who saw the scene also excuse her for the mistakes that she made since it was the first time.

At the kitchen area alone, the red shrine maiden smiled to herself in satisfaction.

Now all left was to wait for the group to leave and hopefully, the one she was targeting for, Sanae, would be left alone for her to have a meeting event.

Prior to this, Reimu had researched everything that was to know about this woman who held a similar occupation to her. Except that in Sanae's case, she was a fully fledged shrine maiden that everyone in the town would definitely recognise.

Sanae Kochiya, the Defied Human of the Wind.

She was a reputable shrine maiden due to her serving and assisting in Moriya Shrine since birth. Unlike most ordinary girls, she stopped going to school after her secondary school at 16 which was 5 years ago. She had reached maturity and needed to serve her duty and maintain the Moriya Shrine. From then, she stayed committed to the shrine and that was where she earned herself a celebrity status for the town. On top of that, her beauty and obviously, her feminine traits added to her status.

In other words, her life had already been going extremely well and set for a long time to come if she kept this up.

When Reimu found out all about this, all her instincts were telling her that she was most likely another girl that would have to look out for a potential target. Which was why she has been waiting and planning all these few days for this very day. She knew that she quite tends to frequent places like this on a weekday, something Reimu usually didn’t have time to do. That’s why it took so long to get a chance to meet her.

And it went quite perfectly.  


* * *

It was past evening and slowly creeping into night time. A beautiful young woman was beside her car, trying to wait for a call of her lifetime that she always wanted to hear.

Sanae Kochiya wouldn’t expect much this year but perhaps she would receive a call from that person today. Someone whom she always wanted to receive from as long as she could remember.

Suddenly, she heard some steps nearby that indicated a person was approaching her. She turned and saw the waiter from the cafe that had spilled her friend’s coffee.

“You are the one who talked to me earlier right?” Reimu, now wearing an outside door clothing of t-shirt and pants spoke up first.

Sanae tilted her head with a slight curiosity, eyes gazingly and analysing the woman who was of the same age. “Yes, I am.”

_ I thought I'd said I helped her pay. Don’t tell me she’s one of those “nice” people who reject such good offers. _

Reimu calmly revealed something on her hand, “This is for you.”

Sanae’s yellow-green eyes widened slightly in surprise as it was a green box. Her favourite colour.

“I simply have some bit of money and I heard that today was your birthday so…”

Sanae interrupted her. “There’s no need to. It was all done for my own sake.”

“Eh?” Reimu was stunned.

_ This woman, I spent a lot of my savings just for this… and that’s all you can say to me? _

Suddenly, she packaged the item in her hand angrily and grabbed Sanae’s hand. She proceeded to gently place a box on top of it.

“I bought it for you so you better eat it,” Reimu said irritably, all sense of gratefulness dropped. “For today, thank you for speaking up for me.”

Reimu didn’t wait for Sanae to respond and turned her back and left.

The red youth remembered something after a few steps, the very reason why she approached this annoying woman in the first place. So she turned her head.

“Next time perhaps, you should make yourself more presentable and approachable so you wouldn’t need to hang out with such friends. And try to get some people you can trust.”

Reimu started to walk away when she felt her hand being pulled away.

“Don’t you know that you are not supposed to pry into people’s problems?”

A deep threatening voice echoed into the night as Reimu simply stood there, not affected by the sudden move.

Reimu turned her head, intending to chase her away and about to speak up when she realised how close their faces were.

There was a faint smell of a sweet aroma on the face, and some traces of perfume too. She had never been close to someone unrelated like this before. She could see her own eyes on the other’s yellow-green eyes shining brightly. And with both of them being of the same height, their distances were even much closer than normal for a brief moment, their noses touched.

Without knowingly, the face of the Shrine Maiden of Paradise slowly turned red and growing warmer.

Before she could say anything, that was when her vision turned white and blurry like a static.

It took a few seconds when she found herself viewing a clear scene which she didn’t recognise. She also realised she was unable to control her limbs or mouth to talk.

_ There is a blue-white teenager, clad in a shrine maiden outfit floating in mid air and holding a purification rod. She is looking at Reimu. A feeling of anger out of nowhere erupted from Reimu. It shocks the current Reimu so much that she feels as if her soul jumps erratically in her own body. _

_ It is anger. Apparently, someone is trying to take over her job as the only shrine maiden in Gensokyo. _

_ She feels her own feet being very light indicating that there is nothing touching her feet and that they are actually floating in the air. _

_ I am… flying?  _ the current Reimu thought to herself.  _ This is magic? _

_ They seem to be on top of a mountain or hill. _

_ There is a familiar shrine in the background. It looks similar to the Moriya Shrine that Reimu has seen a few times in her world, just a bit old-fashioned and more run-down. _

_ “I'm Sanae, a wind priestess _ _ , descendent of a long-forgotten line of gods incarnate in the outside world,” Sanae announced proudly. “ _ _ Sometimes, shrine maidens can become gods. Since you're a shrine maiden, are you prepared for such things to happen?” _

_ Reimu feels her eyes rolling, and her body making an uncaring attitude. “I don't care if I become a god or not. But if you say you want a fight, you'd better be ready for one!” _

The present Reimu was surprised that she felt her mouth doing all the talking and her mind thinking on her own. It was as if there were another person out of her control that was the one controlling her body and thoughts.

_ Sanae nod, enthusiastic about the battle that any person from the outside world would like to experience. “I see. Then, maybe you should watch and consider the power of a living god…  _

**_...The divine power to cause miracles!”_ **

Then, the vision disappeared and it returned to being static.

Reimu Hakurei found herself staring hard at the face of the person she talked to earlier.

“Are you afraid now?” Sanae smirked slightly, not affected by the position they were in.

Reimu came to her senses and quickly pushed herself away. The vision that she saw earlier was still strong in her mind.

“Y-you are a good person, so I won’t be a-afraid of you.”

Reimu was surprised that her voice was shaking. She never felt this hot before.

“Really?” Sanae was amused by the answer. “You shouldn’t believe in anyone so easily.”

Being Reimu, she quickly recovered in a short span of time. She stood straight up and looked directly.

“I don’t. Especially with what I have been going through for these past few weeks.”

There were so many things that Reimu wanted to say but now was not the time. “I am going now, goodbye.”

The red shrine maiden forcefully released her grip and marched away furiously. She didn’t look back at all.

Sanae held the smirk until the red shrine maiden disappeared from her view. Then, she immediately frowned with disgust.

_ She dares to run away. Nobody does that to me… ever. _

The  Defied Human of the Wind returned to her car and saw the box which she had placed at the top of it unconsciously before she gave chase. She remained unreactive as she opened to see a birthday cake inside it.

Sanae took a small piece at the corner of the cake and bit it. 

It was delicious and sweet, as if it was to specially cater to her taste. It seems this person knew exactly what type of sweetness she preferred. 

Unless someone has served her many times or known her for quite some time, there was no way someone could guess her taste on such things. However, if she has come to a place several times often enough for someone to realise it…

_ I see where you come from, you sneaky little girl. I probably can meet her again at that different place in the night when I’m free. _

Sanae got into the car.

She felt that today wasn't that bad. If there was one thing her friends were right today, it was that she experienced a true miracle.

Whether that miracle was intentionally done by that waiter, she would find out eventually.

_ I hope we get to meet again soon, little girl. Thank you for your gift tonight. _


	4. A Brand New School Year

**Chapter 4: A Brand New School Year**

Reimu returned to her apartment, no doubt tired from her ordeal that had happened earlier.

Various thoughts ran through her mind of today’s events. What stood out in particular was the vision she saw regarding the Defiled Human of the Wind, Sanae Kochiya.

In previous occasions, she saw only glimpses of her past self briefly but nothing ever too detailed such as this.

So what about it today that makes it different? Was it because she was actively pursuing these targets? 

So many questions left unanswered the more she thought about all these unnatural phenomena.

The Shrine Maiden of Paradise threw herself in bed with frustration. 

There wasn’t supposed to be magic in her ordinary life in the first place! No magic, no flying shrine maidens and mysterious visions! All of these fantasy concepts were just thrown into her out of nowhere!

There’s no way she wouldn't be mad at this.

Thus, when did she start to believe in such strange concepts? And she was beginning to treat these visions and strange events as normal to her life nowadays.

“Damn it, whoever caused all this to happen,” Reimu cursed silently under her breath.

As the young woman was deep in thought, she heard two coughs next to her as she was about to reach her apartment unit. A soft voice came out to her right, causing her to get slightly startled.

“Miss Hakurei.”

Remilia Scarlet was hiding partially behind the door frame, her bat wings tightly tucked behind her and her cold expression shown brightly in the light of her own home. The red eyes were glowing brightly within the dark living room of her house. 

“How come you are back late today?”

This made the shrine maiden paused. This was for the first time her situation has been asked by this cold neighbour of hers.

“Something caught up at work so I had to work a bit longer,” Reimu said, quickly coming up with a somewhat true explanation.

Remilia nodded, “I thought something had happened or I would have to look around for... ”

The last part was extremely quiet so Reimu couldn’t make it out. Remilia looked up, her eyebrows furrowed.

“Nothing. Anyway, it’s not safe to be back home so late.”

“It’s alright, Miss Scarlet,” the shrine maiden said reassuringly. “This rarely happens and it was just one of those days.”

_Has she been waiting and worried about me for this whole afternoon?_

Reimu glanced downwards and saw Cirno on the vampire’s hands struggling to escape the grasp of her owner. Apparently, Remilia was unknowingly squishing Cirno between her fingers around her belly.

_I wonder if I should let Remilia know what she’s doing to Cirno…_

The mere fact that she didn’t feel much about Cirno’s suffering surprised her slightly. It was if this fairy had some debt that needed to be paid in the past.

“Very well. Good night, Miss Hakurei.”

“You too, Miss Scarlet.”

_And Cirno too. I hope you are alive tomorrow. Or what I have done for both of us has been for nothing._

Cirno, who was currently grasping her last bits of life and energy, immediately felt an intense glare from above. She held her last choking breath as she tried to avoid the physical struggles of her owner’s hand, which made her previous accident looked like nothing compared to this torture.

It was as if that horrifying face she saw could simply melt Cirno into water.

* * *

Remilia closed the door and leaned against it.

She rubbed her hands together and heard a small thud on the floor. She looked down and realised Cirno had fainted and landed on the ground. Remilia picked it up and headed to her bedroom, placing the little fairy on the tiny comfortable bed that she had prepared for her pet.

 _Our pet we saved, Reimu and mine_.

The vampire looked on at the fairy fondly.

Remilia realised how tired her body was when she was waiting for Reimu to return from her work the entire afternoon. After all, she had been sitting near the door attentively for nearly several hours.

_I can’t wait to see her kind face again tomorrow._

With that, Remilia switched off the light in her room and quickly drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day with her meeting the shrine maiden in a different place.

* * *

On the other side of the wall, a certain Reimu Hakurei threw herself on the bed after bathing and changing to her night clothes.

She evaluated her work for the week and noticed it has been quite productive and fruitful.

Despite that, she was not in a hurry to do any of them. Time would slowly lead her to her goal of returning to the old Gensokyo in the near future.

_Just early this month, I’ve already got to talk with Remilia and approach Sanae in just a few days._

Perhaps getting her goal was possible to be done faster than she initially thought. 

“That’s some good progress right, Yukari?” Reimu spoke as her eyes drifted to sleep.

“Might as well give me some kind of money compensation for spending on that expensive birthday cake on Miss Kochiya...”

* * *

The next day, it was the start of a new school year.

Yes, school. 

The shrine maiden was only 20 years old, similar to how the vampire’s age and both of them went to the same university nearby. In fact, the place where they were living was a rental apartment house so it makes traveling there much easier.

Hence, instead of her usual routine to go to work, Reimu got up rather early to clean herself to prepare for a new education to be learned.

She likes to wear slightly more on the casual side, bearing a loose t-shirt with a dull knee-length skirt. Since she was now a 2nd year university student, she didn’t have to wear a uniform for her classes unlike her earlier years.

Reimu knew that this was her opportunity to interact with Remilia since both of them entered the same school and even landed on the same faculty. Unfortunately, they were of different classes.

The shrine maiden knocked on her neighbour's door with her bag, bringing along her purification rod. It was something she has a responsibility to take care of wherever she went before the incident. It would at least remind her of her new purpose that she has to bear wherever she goes.

“Alright, new school year, new stuff expecting to happen. I just hope things will go smoothly,” Reimu said to no one in particular as she waited.

Of course, things will never be that easy from the start.

When she saw the door moving outwards, the shrine maiden came across a half-asleep vampire, simply wearing her top night clothing with the top button unbuttoned. Her shirt barely reached her thighs. It’s clear as day that was the only layer of clothing barely holding onto her body.

“Aaah! You… you quickly get dressed!” Reimu blushed and screamed, covering her hands over her eyes.

If Reimu wasn’t fully awake earlier, she definitely was right now. Her red ribbon at her back reflected her shock as there was a sudden jerk and she used her sidelocks to aid her covering as she didn’t dare to look. 

Being called by her, Remilia yawned, still a bit dazed and looking unconcerned, “Miss Hakurei? I have just woken up. What do you need?”

“Just go quickly change, will you?!”

1 minute later...

“I am done.”

“Eh what...” Reimu took a slight peek through her fingers and sidelock and realised Remilia had already removed her night clothing and put on her standard outerwear.

It was her light pink dress, with ribbons on both her sleeves that she wore every time outside.

 _Did she just change in front of me?_ Reimu’s mind went into a frenzy. _This vampire is just shameless! So shameless!_

Her irritation with this centuries old vampire had reached another level.

“Take your things quickly and come follow me. You are coming to school with me everyday from now on. You have 10 minutes!”

Reimu folded her arms across her modest chest irritably and leaned against the sidewall, not intending to say anything further.

Remilia chuckled softly and returned to her home. At least, she didn’t reject the idea that she has to go to school with Reimu this way.

Exactly 10 minutes later, the Scarlet Devil came out, looking more proper and ready with a small backpack on her back. Reimu saw it and laughed in her own mind that this vampire looked like an elementary school student, despite the fact that both of them were technically of the same age of 20 and attending the same school.

Somehow, Remilia suddenly felt like breaking some stuff in Reimu’s house for no reason.

Sensing an extremely terrible aura, Reimu dropped her current thoughts immediately.

“What about Cirno?”

“You don’t have to worry about her,” Remilia replied as she locked her door. “I have given her the necessary medicine and prepared enough food that could last till we come back from today’s classes. I also open the window so she can go out whenever she wants to.”

Reimu nodded. Despite their ability to run and fly away, fairies would still stay loyal to their owners who take care of them well, and Cirno seemed to be fine with both of them as co-owners. Despite some… issues with the one she lived in.

Reimu also wore a red sweater over her clothing. Remilia felt that it looked perfect on her so she rose up to pat her head 3 times when the former was busy adjusting her sweater.

Instinctively, Reimu backed away. “What… what are you doing?”

Remilia simply returned a cold stare and left the stunned Reimu alone to her own thinking behind the meaning of that action.

Together, they headed to the university they attended by walking. Reimu kept a slight distance apart between them as she wasn’t still completely over from the actions taken by her neighbour earlier. Meanwhile, Remilia didn’t seem bothered and was in a slightly happy mood to go to school than she usually feels.

As the place they lived were rental apartment units offered by the university (shared with other kinds of residents), the place they attended currently wasn’t that far. Thus, they didn’t need to rush nor do they have to take any public transport.

As more students passed by them as they got closer to their destination, Reimu noticed that there was a lot of attention towards them. More so towards her.

“What’s with them looking at me…” Reimu muttered.

Remilia heard it, “Because I’m with you.”

Reimu became a bit uncomfortable that she was heard by her companion and said nothing. She understood the link immediately.

The title of the Scarlet Devil was one of the most thrown names around the campus. Like how Reimu felt when approaching her at first, the Scarlet Devil was known to be a very cold person who barely talked with anyone. Even her speech and mannerisms scared both students and teachers. Despite those fearful traits, her short adorable stature makes her appear mature yet appearing more endearing to the casual onlooker. This made many to admire and adore her at a distance with all those combinations.

“Don’t be afraid. They only look and talk among themselves. I will handle anyone who disturbs you.”

“I-I am not afraid of that.” Reimu turned her head away, hiding her expression from the vampire.

She really wasn’t scared. Since this kind of rumors and gossiping never concerned her at all. It’s more of what Remilia had said. 

Reimu’s body felt warmer than usual and she had to adjust her sweater to counteract the sudden heat that suddenly went off her body.

They remained silent as they went through the gates of their university.

* * *

“Reimu, Reimu, Reimu! I heard that you come with the Scarlet Devil this morning? Is this true?”

A certain oni beside the slightly tired Reimu was enthusiastically asking her best friend.

It was yet time for the lecture to start, and the Shrine Maiden of Paradise was just sitting in a lecture hall, beside her close companion who was a rather short person as an oni.

Despite not having any lessons started yet, Reimu was beginning to feel that some energy had already drained out of her for the entire day.

Reimu sighed, “Yes, it’s true. Nothing much happened though. We are just schoolmates who happen to live next to each other and decided to go together today.”

“Ehhhhh??? You sure there’s nothing more than that?” the oni asked enthusiastically, seemingly dissatisfied with such an answer.

“Yes, why do you think otherwise?”

“That’s because this is so unlike you. I know you very well for so long, there was absolutely no way you hang out with the Scarlet Devil just for nothing.”

Her friend read her like a book.

This strange shrine maiden friend of hers would stay away from absolutely everyone like parasites unless she has an agenda.

This was the cumulative experience for being her best and only friend of many years.

Suika Ibuki. The Tiny Night Parade of a Hundred Demons or by her more often used shorter title that describes her best, the Free-Spirited Oni.

Sporting 2 straight long horns decorated with ribbons on top of her head, she was the very definition of the oni that everyone knew. She has orange hair and she was often seen with a pink blouse, coupled with a long purple and pink skirt.

Suika was always very enthusiastic about random things and has a more carefree attitude around everyone. Coupled with her extremely short height for an oni, barely reaching up to Reimu’s shoulder, she was much adored and liked by everyone in school. Despite this, she only makes friends who are very honest and fair, and take care of them extremely well.

One of these people naturally was the Shrine Maiden of Paradise. 

Reimu looked at the brown eyes of her friend seriously, “I think you are reading too much into it. It’s just a coincidence that’s all.”

“Right right, I hope you tell me how your friendship will blossom in the near future ok?”

“What are you trying to imply?”

“Nothing, nothing at all,” the oni waved her hand and gave a knowing smile. “Just hoping for something big to happen, that’s all. I am soooo looking forward to this year now.”

The young shrine maiden just humped and didn’t not retort back. She returned to preparing and waiting for the lecture to start, not thinking much behind what was the big deal her oni friend saw between Remilia and herself.

* * *

It was the end of the last class for the day and Reimu hurriedly packed up her items. There was somewhere that she had to go to later in the evening and she needed to prepare for it quickly.

However, as she was about to leave, Suika tugged on her skirt excitedly, her eyes wide open with excitement.

“Reimu, I think you're going to be a big thing today…”

Reimu rolled her eyes.

“What is it this time?”

“Reimu,” a cold voice said from behind.

There were only 2 people in this world who called by her first name, that was her family and Suika. So who was this other daring person?

_You gotta be kidding me. It just has to be her ruining my day. Perhaps I should have chase after Sanae first._

Reimu turned to see the Scarlet Devil standing there casually. She was leaning against the wall with her hands folded while spreading out her cold atmosphere to everyone in that room. A small shiver went down everyone’s spine except for the oni and the Shrine Maiden of Paradise herself.

The shrine maiden tugged on her sweater tighter to herself subconsciously as the temperature in the room dropped to a few degrees.


	5. An Unlikely New Friend

**Chapter 5: An Unlikely New Friend**

“Miss Scarlet, why are you here?”

“I am in the same faculty building as you. It’s also because I want to bring you over somewhere.”

It wasn’t that many words but the meaning behind it was left ambiguous to the people around them. Thus, they interpret it to their own understanding, resulting in some small mumblings and chatters around the room.

“Reimu!” Suika almost shouted. “Why didn’t you tell your best friend about this? How can you do this to me?”

Suika held on to the waist of her friend, hugging tightly around it.

The oni seems oblivious by the dire situation facing the heroine.

“Not this time Suika...” Reimu looked down, arms raised as she struggled with the sudden hug. “You are misunderstanding something really crucial.”

“What’s there to misunderstand? It’s pretty obvious what’s going on.”

Surprisingly, Remilia nodded slightly, making the Free-Spirited Oni to grin widely.

“Arrgh… not you too, Miss Scarlet,” Reimu’s face was quickly turning red with embarrassment every second.

The shrine maiden noticed a small group of students pointedly looking towards them and whispering among one another. Visibly irritated, she was able to get the oni off her waist and marched towards the vampire.

“You! Come follow me,” Reimu grabbed the latter’s hand without waiting for an answer.

Unfortunately for her, this caused some jealous looks from the onlookers, making the voices even louder. Regardless, they made way for both of them as they hurriedly left the commotion. 

At the same time, Suika simply continued to grin as hordes of students came to her, asking several questions. Like a true best friend, Suika didn’t answer any of them and also left the class to do her own business.

This small insignificant event would come to spread all over the school by the time Reimu had a talk with this student.

* * *

In the middle of the hall, there was a continuous growing of loud voices as students made their way to a pair of students walking quickly towards the exit of the school building.

Remilia found herself trying to catch up with Reimu's longer legs as she was being pulled harshly.

Normally, she wouldn’t like to be held by anyone. Yet, she found herself even more joyful internally. She didn’t struggle with the grip and instead held Reimu’s hand tightly. 

_ Where does your kind face bring me to for today, Reimu? _

The vampire maintained her usual expression as her mind kept thinking about all the interesting possibilities.

The pair headed towards the back of the school, beside a forested area where hardly any student passes by. Fortunately, no one followed them. They wouldn’t dare too anyway. Despite the opportunity and Remilia’s popularity, no single soul would dare to approach her except the few strong youkai such as Suika for school-related purposes.

Reimu stopped, releasing her grip and turned to her companion.

She was feeling terribly irritated and distressed from the ordeal, thus she visibly showed her clear displeasure to make sure the vampire understood her feelings at the moment.

Yet, Remilia maintained her usual cold features and did not flinch at all under that face.

“Miss Scarlet, what are you trying to do?”

There was a short silence as the soft breeze rustled the leaves of the trees.

“I just want to come to invite you somewhere that I enjoy in this school,” Remilia finally answered.

The shrine maiden’s eyebrows rose, unconvinced. “Do you have to make such a huge fuss about it? You can like... ask me somewhere else more private?”

Remilia tilted her head, as if it’s a common sense, “We are in the same building, it’s easier that way.”

All the response that was returned was a facepalm.

_ Remilia… just how clueless can you be? Aren’t you supposed to be a charismatic and high class lady with good manners? _

“Reimu.”

A serious voice came from the Scarlet Devil.

It was the 2nd time she said it.

The Shrine Maiden of Paradise closed her eyes, breathing deeply. It was really getting to testing patience she was always good at holding. 

“Can you stop calling me that? We aren’t that close. We aren’t friends either.”

“ **We** already are,” Remilia replied without hesitation and as if on purpose, added, “ **Reimu.** ”

“You… You… “

Reimu’s face grew red with every word.

“We aren’t. You shouldn’t call me that!”

“I thought that we have always been since that day?”

Reimu’s hands had already balled into fist with even more irritation and some anger in it.

_ Arrghh… this vampire… you are just so…. so… _

Despite the many words that Reimu wanted to throw in her mouth at the Scarlet Devil, what actually came out was unexpected of herself.

“You know what? Whatever. I’ll agree. If that’s the case, I’ll call you Remilia or else this situation will get even worse and awkward with other people around. Satisfied?”

Remilia felt a sense of achievement in her heart and produced a small grin for the very first time Reimu had seen, “Very.”

_ Damn it! This isn’t exactly what I thought it would go,  _ Reimu thought irritably.

Without any parting words, Reimu moved past the vampire, hoping to leave the school quickly for another important business.

“Wait.”

A tug was felt on the red sweater she was wearing, causing her to stop and turned her body slightly.

_ Great, now what? A confession next? _

Luckily or perhaps unlucky for her, that didn't come.

“I did mention I came to see you because of something. I want to invite you to go with me somewhere just for a while. It’s a beautiful place to see.”

Despite her current feelings with her new friend, Reimu’s curiosity overwhelms her, “Which is?”

“Follow me to the school’s garden just along the corner here for a tea with me.”

“That’s about it?”

“Yes,” the vampire replied, pulling on the sweater a bit harder.

The shrine maiden put some thoughts into it. There should still be enough time for her own stuff later.

“Alright, let’s go now.”

Remilia nodded and they went towards the forest.

Indeed, the forest right next to them was the school’s garden and all the students knew how unique it was. After all, this was no normal university of Gensokyo.

Only one soul in this entire town knew that everything in Gensokyo had never been ordinary.

* * *

“I have to say this, Remilia, I didn’t expect such a great place in this school,” Reimu said, still looking dazed from the magnificent view in front of her.

“Most students don’t venture this deep so they wouldn’t know such a place in this university,” Remilia raised a teacup to her lips.

The shrine maiden was currently holding a teacup, sitting and her expression was now the total opposite of what was just a few minutes ago. In fact, she felt soothing and calm from the warm tea that her newfound friend had made, feeling completely regenerated from all the energy that was expanded earlier.

Both of them were under a large tree, thus a huge shadow fell on them and they were sitting on a picnic mat. They were on top of an elevated ground and in front of them was a scenery of a small lake. Despite its size, it was very breathtaking and calming to look at as the sun shines over it, causing the blue clear water to sparkle beautifully in the afternoon. Around the pond were some small plants and they were the small plant fairies flying around from flower to flower as they were enjoying the area.

The 2 students didn’t exchange much words as they slowly sipped the sea, enjoying the wonderful scene around them.

_ She doesn't know how to clean the house, but she knows how to make some good tea,  _ Reimu thought as she tasted the tea provided.  _ Where did she learn all this from? _

As Reimu was refilling her tea, she felt a gaze coming from her side.

Remilia was staring intensely at her, and it was making the latter slightly uncomfortable.

“What is it?”

The vampire reacted as if she just fell from a trance, “Oh… Nothing. Just seeing something that is very beautiful to look at and something to remember.”

Reimu gave a confused look but she didn’t probe further. They were here to enjoy the things in front of them, and Remilia have brought her here to enjoy it together. For once, Reimu was grateful to be brought by her friend to such a place.

Once they were done, Remilia placed back their teacups and the thermos flask that she brought along with her school items into her elementary school backpack. They continued relaxing at their respective place, leaning against the large tree and observing their surroundings.

“Reimu?” Remilia suddenly spoke up.

“Yes, Remilia?”

“Do you know Sa… ku…”

Reimu leaned in to hear her friend’s mumbles. She patiently waited for her friend to finish whatever’s on her mind.

“Umm… nevermind. It was nothing,” Remilia turned her head away.

It was the first time the vampire said some weird things.

“Alright.”

It could wait. Perhaps when Remilia was more prepared, she could finally tell her what she wanted to ask about.

A cool breeze blew past the leaves of the trees, but they didn’t mind it. Minutes passed by as they enjoyed the soothing breeze that brushed their hair gently.

“Oh yes, I remembered. I need to go somewhere for work this evening,” Reimu suddenly shot up. “I’m sorry I have to go now!”

“I’ll accompany you to your work,” Remilia started to take her bag, intending to follow.

“No need. I'll be fine by myself.” Reimu quickly carried her bag.

_ What kind of work requires you to come home so late at night every single time?  _ Remilia frowned slightly.

Reimu walked a few steps towards the exit when she turned around.

“Thanks for bringing me here today!”

There was a wide smile plastered on the young woman’s face. The cool breeze blew her hair hard, causing Reimu to block her sidelocks from hitting her face repeatedly with one of her hands.

“See you later… Remi.”

The Shrine Maiden of Paradise turned back and left the place in a hurry.

Meanwhile, she didn't notice the expression of her friend who was shocked at the sudden departure.

Remilia was wondering if she had heard those words correctly. 

That nickname... It was so long ago that she had heard that and to be called by someone she truly admired and loved. But  _ that person _ was gone now. She also had a kind face like what Reimu always showed when talking to her. One that she missed a lot and wanted anything in the world to see it again.

_ Ahh, I wish both of you could meet each other. Sadly, it’s impossible now. _

She felt her heart grow with warmth but also with sadness as she placed both her hands over her left chest, feeling its rapid beating and thumping through her body.

A small genuine smile plastered on her face without her realising it.

* * *

Reimu knew she cannot hide for so long in regards to her nature of her work.

_ Remilia will definitely find out by herself at some point, but I have to hide it a bit longer. It’s all for my own sake and my mother’s health. _

Reimu sighed as she already felt the irritation and how much her patience would be tested once that comes to reality. And she wouldn’t blame it on Remilia this time, especially if the latter get angry. But it was necessary to ensure everything went smoothly to achieve her goal of resolving the incident.

If it made her objective of restoring Gensokyo return to the beginning, then she would settle it when the time comes.

That was because she had decided to become a manipulative woman in love.

* * *

It’s been several weeks since the new school term started.

After that, the rumours around the relationship of the Shrine Maiden of Paradise and the Scarlet Devil had started to die out as they realised there wasn’t much going on between them. Without proof besides just speculation and excitement, rumours like this die quickly.

Meanwhile, both of them had gotten a bit closer since then and found themselves drinking tea in certain afternoons at that same place whenever they felt that either of their days were bad. Away from everyone's eyes of course. Those were the only moments in the school they could sit together.

Reimu was getting more comfortable by calling her friend by the first name. And Remilia didn’t hear again of the nickname she said on the previous day.

At the same time, Suika didn’t feel sad or disappointed but she did sulk for quite some time as she would have thought Reimu would have informed her of the situation in her home as soon as possible. It took Reimu several hours to placate her friend just for this very reason.

“You came to assume stuff before I even had a chance to explain,” Reimu said, exasperatedly.

“Fine fine, it’s my fault this time,” The oni finally gave in. “But don’t go around and forget about me after getting a new friend!”

“Yeah yeah, I won't. I promise,” Reimu waved her hands dismissively while rolling her eyes.

“Yay!” Suika jumped and started to hug her friend’s waist again.

Reimu was startled and her irritation at her oni friend returned. “Can’t you just stop jumping on…”

That’s how the days passed by for the ordinary young shrine maiden.

* * *

Several weeks later, Reimu was with Remilia and they were having tea under their usual spot.

“I’m going to see a photo exhibition that is happening in our school today,” Reimu said. “I heard it consists of some of the best photos that our students took all over school. Will you like to come?”

Remilia shook her head, “No, thank you. I have no interest in such things.”

Reimu just nodded and quickly finished up her tea to leave.

_ Why the sudden interest in pictures,  _ Remilia though curiously.  _ She doesn’t seem to be one that is interested in looking at such things. _

After waving goodbye to her friend, Reimu, with her bag, walked up to the building that contains a grand hall that hosts the exhibition.

The main reason why Reimu wanted to go there was because she believed it would be a good opportunity to meet new people. Like Sanae, if any place that was likely to come across such girls, that would be such big events or areas where a huge volume of people would congregate. Such plans came to her when she realised why she had a high chance of meeting people at the cafe where she worked. It’s much easier for people to come to her rather than aimlessly look at isolated places for her targets.

There was a corridor that led to the entrance of the hall.

However for this event, not many students were interested in such things thus the corridor was largely deserted. Even then, Reimu was determined to go there.

As she was walking along the corridor, she happened to be passing by 3 women and she was stopped by them.

Seeing that they were much more well dressed with branded clothes and accessories, it indicated their family wealth. They all spotted an expression of disdain and arrogance at the person in front of them.

The woman in the middle grabbed by the shoulders of the shrine maiden and slammed her to the wall at the side. “What’s your relationship with Lady Scarlet?”

_ Lady? Wait  _ WHAT?  _ Is this what these people all call her??? _

Reimu knew this rude woman. She heard that people like Suika and Remilia have a very extreme fanbase who think of them as gods and worship them passionately. Despite the rumours dying out, there were some who thought otherwise.

Reimu knew that she had crossed a line where they couldn’t tolerate any longer.

The rude woman gripped her shoulder, “Answer me, idiot!”

“You mean Remilia?” Reimu sized them up. “We are just friends and students who happened to live in the same apartment.”

“Friends? Just friends? Would a friend really treat you so well and become so close like this?”

Another one of them added, “Don’t you dare call her name so casually!”

Reimu nodded, “As a matter of fact, it does happen between good and trusted friends.”

“Shut up! Shut up Shut up!” the rude woman shouted, hatred showing in her face.

“From now on, you must not see her anymore! Or else…”

Reimu simply glared at all 3 of them, her eyes flickering, not intimidated by their threats.

“I’m sorry, it seems that will be impossible.”

One of the other women who said regarding names earlier was not able to take it anymore, grabbed Reimu from her companion and shoved her body to the floor.

Due to this, Reimu ended up sliding on the floor slightly and her legs were scraped, with blood beginning to ooze out slowly from the tearing of the skin.

“Ughh… not this…” Reimu groaned, unable to get up as she held onto the pain.

The woman’s expression became smug and there was an act of triumph. 

Suddenly, a shadow fell behind the 3 of them. The person was of similar height.

It was a gentle female voice that came out.

“What are you girls doing?”


	6. The Gentle-Loving Tengu

**Chapter 6: The Gentle-Loving Tengu**

“What are you girls doing?

A woman slightly taller than the girls overshadowed the trio.

“Are you bullying her?”

Despite the gentleness in that voice, under such reproachful words, it made the three girls step back as they bowed their heads.

“No… No we are not…”

“I don’t want to see you making her uncomfortable again. Do you understand?”

The 3 girls immediately bowed deeply, “Yes, Lady Shameimaru!”

Observing them leaving in a hurry, the person realised the injured woman who was on the floor. She walked up to her and extended her hand. “Can you stand up?”

Reimu stared at the person for a while. It appeared that this person who just saved her was a crow tengu.

Currently, the tengu was wearing a white blouse with a black short skirt. Reimu also noticed her small black wings sprouting behind her back. Unfortunately, she didn’t seem to be someone she recognised. She also didn’t catch her name since she was tending to her injuries.

Yet, the Shrine Maiden of Paradise suddenly felt a tingling sensation.

_ It can’t be. Is she one of them too? _

“Err... I’m fine. Thank you,” the shrine maiden spoke as she began to stand up.

But as soon as her feet started to support the weight of her body, she felt the immediate pain and hissed as she retreated down.

“What’s wrong? Are there any injuries?” The tengu dashed forward and squatted.

“It isn’t much. Just my ankle…”

Witnessing the person in front of her trying to force herself to get up, the tengu softly said, “Don’t move. I’ll take you to the infirmary.”

“It’s fine. You are going for that photo exhibition right? There will be a well-known photographer coming and you are going to miss…”

The tengu interrupted, “She probably won’t be there anytime soon,”

The shrine maiden’s eyes moved wildly, “You mean that you are the…?”

The crow tengu bent further down without waiting for Reimu to finish. She wrapped her arms around Reimu’s back and legs, and carefully raised her up. The classic Princess style. Then, she brought the shrine maiden right to under her chest level.

“W-w-what are you…?” Reimu immediately went into panic, her arms flailing as she feared that she might fall.

“Making you walk is probably going to make the injury worse so I’ll have to do this, especially with that stubbornness of yours,” the tengu gently scolded.

This made Reimu feel worse as she couldn’t afford to refuse such a kind and sincere face. Why does she feel like listening to this person’s every word? Is this how every student feels whenever they talk to her? This gentle and soothing voice of hers was extremely dangerous to possess. It was so mesmerising to hear.

“Ok… Ok…” Reimu reluctantly agreed softly.

The tengu quietly chuckled and stood up. She looked around to decide on the direction to go before moving off. The place she would be looking for was the infirmary which was located on a different building.

Reimu can’t decide if this was all just an illusion as she just closed her eyes to avoid any further unnecessary thoughts at her current predicament. She was aware that people would definitely be looking at them. That wasn’t her most worry though.

“May I know your name?” the tengu suddenly asked.

Reimu opened her eyes and unconsciously turned her head as she took her time to register the question. “Um… Reimu Hakurei, the Shrine Maiden of Paradise.”

“Aya Shameimaru, Traditional Reporter of Fantasy.”

With that, both of them remained silent as Aya entered the building where the infirmary was located.

As soon as she heard the name, Reimu was able to recall everything about Aya. Thus, she understood a bit of Aya’s behaviour and the girls who caused her injury.

Aya Shameimaru, or her rather famous title in the school, Traditional Reporter of Fantasy, was a rather known crow tengu who takes great and beautiful photos of anything that she saw with her personal camera. Be it the scenery, people or objects, she knows how to make it a delight to the eyes of the viewer who sees her captures. She also cleverly edits them too, thus students and adults sometimes pay her to do any photos they need editing. She was also one of the students to be on par with Remilia and Suika. Unsurprisingly, like Remilia, Aya has her own fair share of a group of fans dedicated to her despite having no association with its formation. Both of them were aware of such a fanclub that were under their name.

The exhibition she originally was heading was displaying her work and she was asked to come to talk to the students about it at the stage. Aya was also slightly older than Reimu, she was one year ahead and thus her senior.

Once confirming all the suspicions of her feelings about this tengu, she noticed the looks from the students around her.

She felt the heat emanating from her cheeks as she came to realise the reality of the position they were in. There would be no doubt the few students who passed by Aya would definitely see such a situation and spread more stories and rumours about it. And her friends would probably hear it in no time.

Reimu wouldn’t hear the end of her friends rambling and interrogation from tomorrow onwards. 

Nevertheless, despite such a situation, as she was afraid of falling, she simply pulled herself closer to the tengu’s chest. It felt soft and comfortable for the shrine maiden so she stayed there.

Aya felt the movement and feeling of the person she was carrying and beamed with clear genuine happiness for the rare times. This caused the students around them to look on with more curiosity as the aura of the crow tengu spread across the building.

* * *

“It wasn’t anything serious. Just a bit of patching up and some rest will do it,” a certain moon rabbit said reassuringly.

Reimu was sitting on a chair as the doctor of the university infirmary attended to her.

“Thank you, Miss Inaba,” Aya said, relieved.

“I told you many times, Aya. Stop calling me that,” Reisen said casually as she rearranged her items back into her storage.

“But you are on duty at the moment, so I will call you appropriately,” Aya grinned slightly.

Reisen simply nodded as proceeded on to do her work. Aya just smiled as she sat beside Reimu.

Reimu hardly knew these 2 people, so she was rather curious about their relationship.

“Do you know her personally?” Reimu whispered as she adjusted the covering on her ankle.

“She’s a friend of mine, and she’s a student of this school too,” Aya answered. “She’s more known as the  Lunatic Moon Rabbit.”

“That’s her? Then how could she be allowed to attend to students?”

“Miss Inaba is the most talented doctor that Doctor Yagokoro has as a student, such that she allows her to do things like this. She was even able to get her a qualified certificate just this year. Do not worry, you can trust her abilities and what she tells you.”

Reimu remained quiet and nodded. Again, the way Aya answers with a mesmerising voice somehow convinces her rather easily. It reminded her again of this formidable weapon from Aya.

Reisen Udongein Inaba. The shrine maiden had a feeling she was likely to see the moon rabbit a lot more often from now on in her future.

In the meantime, hearing such a conversation from her friend, Reisen glanced once in a while as she was surprised about something that she hardly sees from the tengu friend of hers. She kept a note in her mind to talk about it the next time they had a chance to have a chat.

“Aya, I’m all done now,” Reisen said. “Both of you can go now.”

“Hold on a minute.”

Aya pulled Reimu's hand and took out a piece of tissue with her other hand. She slowly dab the dried blood on the latter hand as gentle as possible. Then, feeling satisfied, “Now we can leave.”

“Um… Ok,” Reimu blinked several times, recovering from that sudden action. “Thank you, Miss Inaba.”

The doctor smiled and gave her a small wink, “Have fun with Aya, Miss Hakurei.”

Before Reimu could give any reply, Aya had already pulled her to leave the room in a hurry. 

They head towards the photo exhibition, with Reimu now able to walk more steadily and on her own. When the organiser of the exhibition saw the star of the exhibition just arriving, she shouted, “Where have you gone off to? Your turn is about to start!”

“Sorry, a minor thing happened but it’s all good now.”

The organiser was about to further reprimand but due to the effect from the Traditional Reporter of Fantasy, she quickly calmed down and simply ushered her quickly to the back of the stage

Reimu found a place to sit near the stage as Aya went along with the organiser to prepare things for the stage. Aya looked back and waved which the shrine maiden promptly waved back. 

Her mind still wasn't able to recover from all the events that happened to her since she met Aya.

* * *

After the end of the presentation, the tengu immediately headed towards where Reimu was sitting. 

“How are you doing now?” Aya asked, glancing at her leg.

“I’m doing fine,” Reimu replied. “By the way, you did amazingly well.”

Looking and hearing at the clear admiration being expressed, Aya felt a sense of jubilation swelling up inside her, “It’s normal for me everytime. So… you have to go back to your house right?”

Reimu shook her head, “I live in one of those apartment units provided by the university.”

“That’s even better, I happened to be along the way for somewhere tonight. Your leg may not be that good yet, so I’ll accompany you.”

The shrine maiden hesitated before responding softly, “Thank you... I guess.”

She simply had no courage to reject such sincere words coming from that person.

* * *

As they were below and close at the apartment, Reimu turned to Aya, “It’s fine here. I can go on by myself.”

Doubts cast on the tengu’s face as she asked worryingly, “You sure? I wouldn’t mind going up.”

Reimu was about to open her mouth when she heard another voice, “She will be safe with me.”

Reimu immediately turned and spotted the Scarlet Devil near the entrance of the apartment. The figure slowly approached the pair. Immediately, she felt some goosebumps on her skin, like something terrible was going to happen soon. Her targets had never met each other before. She didn’t want them to meet this early either.

“Wh-What are you doing here, Remilia?”

“You were coming home a bit later than usual, so I was considering checking up on you in school,” Remilia replied with her voice neither too cold nor warm. “I also heard several things from other students.”

_ I bet it was a scary experience for them.  _ Reimu asked for forgiveness on her friend’s behalf.

She noticed that her friend’s eyebrows were scrunching uncomfortably, and she was unable to maintain a straight expression. Remilia’s eyes passed up to the tengu and her expression immediately darkened.

“I can take it from here, so please leave.”

She looked down at the vampire who was now sporting a rather cold and dark expression at her. Not feeling disturbed by it, she turned to Reimu, “I’ll leave now since it's quite clear that you will be fine here. Pay attention to your injury and get enough rest, ok?”

“Yes, Miss Shameimaru,” Reimu reassuringly nodded.

“Next time just call me Aya next time. Rest well.”

“Alright…” Reimu agreed before she had a chance to give a thought. “Bye… Aya.”

The Traditional Reporter of Fantasy smiled brightly in an instant. She still looked slightly concerned as she left.

No longer seeing Aya, Reimu now returned to her remaining friend, “So...”

The Scarlet Devil crossed her arms, giving an accusatory look, “Is she the reason why you were busy today and returning late?”

The shrine maiden acted as if she wasn’t affected by the act the vampire was putting on, “Not really. We just happened to meet along the way. I was late because I got injured by falling down.”

Reimu pointed to her legs and clearly indicated the covering on her ankle.

“I see… that’s interesting,” Remilia sounded unconvinced.

Reimu could only release a sweatdrop at that reaction. This vampire was just being too overreacting for such a simple act.

“Alright,” Reimu sighed. “I’ll bring some snacks over to our usual place in school and we eat together tomorrow.”

The initial aura on the vampire immediately disappears as she promptly replies, “Ok.”

Reimu felt relieved.  _ That was quite easy to manage. Maybe there’s a condition for all these... _

“And…”

“And?”

“You better go with me during the night festival.”

_ I knew there was one!  _ Reimu thought, feeling not surprised by it at all.

“Alright, that too then,” she gave another sigh.

The vampire slightly grinned as she felt her victory for the day. “Good. Now let’s head up.”

Remilia led Reimu to the lift, checking her friend each time every few seconds.

“So what exactly happened?” Remilia wanted to know the details.

Reimu retold what had happened that afternoon in the lift as it slowly went up to their floor.

“That isn’t so bad,” Remilia commented once she heard everything. “I don’t see why she has to accompany you all the way though.”

They were currently in Reimu’s room and sitting on the bed and the shrine maiden was placing some ointment on her ankle to sooth the pain. In the meantime, Remilia was sitting on the floor facing the bed.

“Well…” Reimu took some time to think of a suitable explanation, “I wanted to go on my own but she insisted on it so it’s not as if I can reject such an assistance.”

_ More like there was no way I can reject such a weapon at point-blank. _

Reimu immediately saw the sadness in her friend’s eyes and said, “You are helping me too and you can see that I’m fine.”

“That’s true,” the vampire nodded, quickly returning to her happier mood.

Reimu felt apprehensive about the vampire. Just how quickly can she change her mood in a small period of time?

“I’m finished applying. You should go home or Cirno might feel abandoned by her owner.”

“She’s fine, though sometimes I wonder if I can even take care of her well properly these days,” the vampire looked a bit down.

Since Remilia has started going to school, taking care of Cirno has increasingly become more difficult, especially considering she wasn’t suited for doing such things in the first place. She still hadn't realised the fairy’s actual predicament though.

“Well, if you can’t, I can take her anytime. She’s practically family to me now with me going to your house almost every day. My allergy is getting better with me getting used to her presence near me.”

Remilia remained silent.

_ Mentioning about it, I have never really asked about her situation with her family in this version of hers,  _ Reimu wondered if she should ask.

Asking something that person could set back her relationship with the vampire, but it could also do the opposite. It was a risk that might be worth it and a step in a good direction.

The shrine maiden decided to push forward. She was also curious herself about the Scarlet Devil’s unusual situation.

“Talking about family, what about you? I realise I never actually talk about our family and relatives before.”

Immediately, the vampire looked down and her voice shaken with anger, “I have no family to speak of.”

_ N-no family? Did they simply vanish during the change or something terrible happened to them? _

The tone Remilia used sounded extremely cold that Reimu could feel the room temperature drop immediately.

“No family?” Reimu wanted to confirm.

The vampire nodded. Reimu noticed that her friend's hands had curled into fist with her shoulders being tense and was trying hard not to move it from its place.

_ Should I further push the issue? Or should I stop here? _

“Is it possible that you can… tell me?”

Despite the situation, Reimu’s curiosity got the better of her.

However, there was no reply as Remilia simply looked down to hide her expression shown in her face. The cold atmosphere in the room got even dimmer and seemingly froze in time as no exchanges were passed between them.

After some time, Reimu bit her lower lip and reached out, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have mentioned that.”

Suddenly, Remilia stood up, pushing away the hand and not looking back. “Since your leg is fine now, I’ll take my leave. See you tomorrow then.”

“Thank you.” It was all Reimu could manage.

There was then a loud bang at the door as her friend left her house.

The shrine maiden released the breath she had held onto the entire time. 

She knew that something like this might happen. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. In fact, it could speed up her progress.

She laid down on her bead with one of her hands over her forehead. So many things had happened.

Aya, the kind and gentle tengu whom she struggled to words with. It was so out of character for her to stumble her words and stammer with words talking to anyone. She was also likely on the target for her objective. She knew that she was like that because she couldn’t keep up with Aya’s act of kindness and gentleness. Reimu just hoped she could meet Aya soon.

Then, there’s Remilia and her issue with her family. Did they simply disappear in this version of Gensokyo or something terrible happened between them?

She has yet to meet Sanae again, but hopefully after giving that cake on that day, she would have a chance to meet her again, with more favourability coming from the Defiled Human of the Wind on their next encounter. Sanae would have noticed the link between the cake and where Reimu worked at night. Sanae would know where to meet whenever she’s free.

Reimu just wished that her target would not act out of order since she’s working in such an… adult place.

The lips of the Shrine Maiden of Paradise curved upwards as she thought about all this.

“Ahh… the role of a cunning woman with multiple partners. Such a fun life, isn’t it Yukari?”

Obviously, no one responded in the room.

The Shrine Maiden of Paradise mumbled as her mind slowly drifted off to sleep, “Maybe I should just retire and be some evil shrine maiden or something...”


	7. Preparing for the Night Festival

**Chapter 7: Preparing for the Night Festival**

After a few days or so, Reimu’s foot was healed. Reimu decided to prepare a small gift for Aya for helping her. It was the very least she could do to thank her.

Both Remilia and Reimu were still together and acted as if their previous conversation had never happened. It was something the latter was glad that Remilia didn’t set their relationship back for it. Still, in Reimu’s mind, she still has some intentions to pursue the subject again in the future.

Some unknown time later…

The Shrine Maiden of Paradise went to the same spot behind her school building where she agreed to become Remilia’s friend unwillingly. She recalled how it was quite recent that it happened, and yet, she felt as if she had been friends with the Scarlet Devil for a long time.

Currently, Reimu was waiting for the crow tengu.

On such a calm afternoon, the forest besides her was shone through by the sun, scattering shadows on the path that Reimu was standing on. A woman in white blouse and black skirt, with a reflecting skin in such a cool sun arrived, animating a strong gentle aura.

“Sorry, Reimu, have you waited for quite long?” Aya apologised, her eyes looking brighter than ever.

“N-no… I just arrived too.”

Reimu was determined not to stumble upon her words if she were to meet Aya again. Yet here, she was again influenced by this tengu’s gentle aura.

“So, why do you want me to come here?” Aya asked.

Reimu suddenly requested to meet her when she arrived in her classroom early that morning. Usually, it would be one of her other fangirls who requested something of her. She didn’t mind helping them at all, especially in regards to photographing and pictures. It definitely got her taken aback for a moment that morning.

“Here!” Reimu bowed deeply. “A small thank-you gift for your help on that day.”

Aya lowered her eyes towards the gift handed out to her. There usually were a lot of gifts she tended to receive from various girls around the school that made her feel quite distressed and overwhelmed at times. She stopped accepting them right after, especially since there were some hidden white envelopes that came along with them. She could only gently refuse but they still never stop coming every week.

In front of such genuine intentions though, the Traditional Reporter of Fantasy knew that she couldn’t refuse such a gift. Furthermore, it was just a thank-you gift.

Aya reached for the small box, “I’ll accept it, thank you.”

Feeling relieved that Aya accepted her gift, Reimu appeared quite joyful, “Thank you too! I have to go now.”

Both women left the place.

In the meantime, at the corner of the building wall near them, a certain vampire was leaning against the wall, staring down at the ground with a rather ugly face. This freak out the occasional students and even adults who pass by her, giving her a wide berth.

* * *

Reimu was waiting at her usual spot within the university’s garden when she felt a strong hand grabbing her shoulders tightly.

“Ouch… Ouch… Ouch...” 

Reimu knew right away who it was without looking.

“Can you let go of me?” 

The strength of a vampire was truly formidable.

Remilia’s ugly face loosened a bit but she has yet to release her hand.

“Where’s the snacks you promised?”

“They are here,” Reimu replied, while revealing some of them from inside her bag and taking them out.

They placed the usual picnic blanket on the grass. Remilia, without holding back, quickly consumed the snacks Reimu brought. With each bite, Reimu could feel her friend’s mood improved for the better.

“Are there any left?”

Reimu smiled, laughing inwardly at the childish nature of a child-like… woman in front of her.

“Here I have more, eat all you want.”

The shrine maiden took out even more snacks from her bag. Reimu smiled at the innocent and happy expression as Remilia ate all of them childishly but still remained clean. Her stomach felt warm and fuzzy inside.

The soothing atmosphere and calming nature of the garden, with the beautiful scenery they have in front of them lighten up their day as time passes by slowly.

After some time, Reimu gave a small glance at the vampire.

_ I wonder how we were like before this? Were we this good to one another? _

“Memories huh…” Reimu mumbled to herself.

The shrine maiden wondered what kind of person she was before. Be it whether she was a good person, or whether she was someone who has no qualms about acting and pretending for the sake of her much bigger duty.

The afternoon went by without much event occurring except for the loud crunching noise of a certain vampire’s teeth.

* * *

A week later was the day of the night festival that Reimu had promised to go with Remilia.

The night festival was to commemorate the opening of the university and various events had been planned since weeks prior. For most students and staff though, it was an excuse to start forming relationships or to cool down from all the hectic studying and work that had happened for the past few months. It will begin in a lively atmosphere in the late afternoon and end similarly late at night. However, there was one problem that Reimu realised a few days prior which she didn't realise when she agreed with Remilia’s invitation.

It was now the Friday before the club festival.

“Reimu, are you ok? You seem out today, even before class.”

Suika, her good oni friend noticed something wrong with her friend. It was currently before the start of their next lesson.

Reimu was looking rather tired and worn out, her hair rather disheveled as if she still was half awake. However, she was actually fully aware and simply didn’t bother about her appearance for today. It was really that bad of a situation.

“The club festival. I kept thinking about it all night.”

“What about it?”

“Well…” Reimu hesitated, thinking if she should mention it. “I’m going there tomorrow.”

Suika’s eyes became wide open and she immediately hugged her friend's waist, “Really??? Yay! You finally decide to go! I know you can’t stand missing out all the fun.”

Naturally the night festival was perfect for Suika as she was someone who really liked partying and drinking. Sadly, she ended up not going with her best friend each time as the shrine maiden wasn't the type to go to such events.

Reimu struggled to get the strong oni hands off her. “You’ve always been asking me and now you can be happy that I’m finally going. So can you please let go of me?”

The oni released her hug, “So what’s the reason?”

“Sigh, it is because of Remilia.”

“Hmmm… Interesting...,” Suika nodded, grinning widely. “So you finally get on with her?”

“Get on with her?”

“Nevermind.”

Reimu narrowed her eyes with suspicion. Suika continued as if nothing happened.

“So what’s the issue you have?”

“You know my real situation, Suika. I have never attended such formal occasions. Naturally, I don’t have a proper outfit to go with.”

The oni understood what her friend meant clearly.

Given Reimu’s situation of only having her mother, who has to go to the hospital often, and the fact she has to pay for her own apartment to the university, she hardly had any money left to spend on herself. Thus, all her clothing was only off the bare minimum and those that were necessary to spend on. Only Suika knew about this situation around Reimu.

“How about renting one for a night?”

“But from who? And I’m sure it still won’t be good enough to wear some cheap shirt and pants to go…”

“You wearing a shirt and pants to such events? Seriously???” Suika exclaimed with shock, her voice was beginning to attract the surrounding people. 

“Reimu, Reimu Reimu.” Each name was poked on the stomach by the oni. “You are seeing this all in a wrong way.”

The shrine maiden’s eyes narrowed again with suspicion, putting herself 1 seat away from her friend. “What do you mean?”

Regardless, Suika just went closer to her.

“For something like this, you have to wear dresses! Those more feminene and ladylike stuff! You are perfect for those things!”

More heads turned. But neither of them cared like usual.

“What?” Reimu looked disgusted. “There’s absolutely no way that I can wear that!

She absolutely loathes such clothes. Other than being much more revealing than the usual clothing she used to, she was sure that she wasn’t suited for dresses. They would look terrible on her.

“Says the one who comes from generations of shrine maidens,” Suika poked a finger at Reimu's stomach again. “You will definitely look great on it.”   
  
“Whatever Suika, I won’t get those ever,” Reimu said adamantly. “Anyway, about finding a good source of formal clothing…”

“What about you try asking Remilia?” Suika suggested.

Reimu’s eyebrows rose, “Remilia?”

“Yeah, I’m sure she had no problem getting it for you.”

The Free-Spirited Oni sounded way too eager than usual when she suggested it.

“But she doesn't seem to look like she’s able to rent one, let alone own it.”

“Can’t hurt to try,” Suika shrugged. “Why don’t you try asking her later on the way home?”

Reimu wondered if this was possible.

There’s only one way to find out.

* * *

“What are you thinking about, Reimu?” Remilia asked curiously.

They were walking home together after their classes ended and yet her friend still had to speak up. She couldn’t help and walked in front of the red shrine maiden, trying to figure out what she had deep in her mind.

“This night's festival that I promised to accompany you,” Reimu slowly took time to reply. “Everyone has to bring formal wear and I don’t have such clothes at the moment."

Remilia raised her brows. “You didn’t ask your family or relatives?”

“They can’t afford... such things. And I don’t have enough money for it.” Reimu sighed.

“That’s all?” 

Remilia appeared unconcerned which surprised the shrine maiden.

“What do you mean “that’s all”? Do you know how expensive it is to rent such clothes?”

Looking at her friend’s stressful face from a lower vantage point, she couldn’t help it and poke playfully on it, “You don’t have to worry, just leave it to me.”

Fortunately, the person didn’t seem to either notice that action or mind it compared to earlier.

“Huh? Really?”

“Yes. Wait till tonight.”

Reimu nodded.

* * *

She waited for Remilia for the whole day patiently. She trusted that the vampire would be able to find a way.

That night, Remilia arrived in her apartment unit and approached her with a large package box.

“What is this?” Reimu asked.

“Just open it.”

The Shrine Maiden of Paradise placed the box on the table in the middle of the room and did as being said.

_ This is?! _

It was a long white dress, shining and reflecting brightly in the light. It looked really expensive and valuable.

“This… is beautiful…” Even Reimu couldn’t help but to admire it.

But this just wasn’t her style. Dresses were something she disliked wearing. It just made her really uncomfortable. She only wore it once when she was younger and she hasn't touched any dresses since then.

“Where do you get this?” Reimu touched the soft fabric of the dress as she was stunned with amazement. “T-this must have been expensive for you to rent…”

Remilia smiled slightly, her hands pushing the dress towards Reimu’s arms as the latter seemed wanting to reject. “This is not rented. It belongs to you. You can keep it as long as you want.”

She saw her friend wanting to refuse again and continued, “You promise to go with the night festival. So you better wear this one too.”

“You... You can’t be serious.”

Not only would this be uncomfortable for her standards, it would definitely attract some people’s attention.

“Well, I hope that you will wear it for tomorrow evening,” the vampire started to walk to the door. “Don’t you worry about getting it dirty or anything, you can keep it. It’s totally yours.”

Reimu remained motionless with her hands still carrying the dress until she heard the door clicked.

She gazed down at the dress, trying to accept the reality of just what happened. 

Somewhere at the back of her head, she was convinced that someone outside was seriously trying to mess her around and that all this magic and Genoskyo weren’t real at all. Reimu faced upwards, praying hard for the first time to any deity that might exist.

No ever person, no matter how calculative or bad her intentions were, should get this kind of terrifying treatment.

“Yukari, please take me off from this moment  **RIGHT NOW!** I  **DEMAND** that you  **RETURN** me to the time before I know all this…”

That night, a distressed female voice echoed for some time in the night in the house of a certain 20-year-old woman...


	8. The Night Festival

**Chapter 8: The Night Festival**

“That Reimu sure is taking her own time...” Suika frowned.

It was about 6pm in the evening and the oni had been waiting for nearly an hour. She was standing at the university entrance gates and was expecting her best friend to come with a dress. Something like that only happens once in a lifetime, so naturally, she was excited about witnessing it.

After some time has passed, Suika finally sees the person she’s been waiting for. When she observed what her best friend was wearing, she instantly ran without holding back.

“Reimuuuuu!”

“Don’t! Come! **”** Reimu raised her arms in front of her, preparing to block. “Near me…”

The oni stopped right at arms length. Her mouth was at its widest ever.  _ Whatever happened to not caring about looking good, Reimu? _

To this best friend of many years in the end, Suike always knew she was still a woman at heart.

The Shrine Maiden of Paradise was wearing the white dress that Remilia had given her. The reason why it took so long was because she had to figure out how to put it on since she only had experienced it once in her known lifetime. Even though there were many girls wearing a variety of such beautiful dresses, it still stood out that much from the crowd. There was a small commotion caused by a few shocked faces as they did a double-take on who was wearing it.

Her ribbons and sidelocks have also switched to a more frilly red-white in colour to match her dress. All it did was to give the young lady a much more endearing appearance.

No doubt, sooner or later, there would be a few of the bystanders who would spread the fact that the best friend of the Free-Spirited Oni finally came to such an event, making them keep a look out for her.

Suika circled her friend 3 times, scrutinizing deeply, “You look great! I knew it!”

Reimu’s cheeks were going red. Placing her hand on her hips, while trying to sound indifferent, “Well… this is… nothing. Let’s just go in.”

Not bothered by the lack of words, the oni, continuing her widest smile, simply skipped and followed behind through the gates.

As they entered the main building containing the grand hall hosting the event, there was a certain vampire waiting at its entrance. 

Reimu saw her and shyly walked towards the woman, who seemingly wasn’t bothered by the attention she was giving to the people around her. To her relief, that woman didn’t show any reaction to her attire.

“You do sure take a long time.”

Reimu crossed her arms, “Who is the one that insisted on me wearing this?”

The vampire quietly chuckled and indicated all 3 of them to get in.

The shrine maiden could feel all the eyes at her as she knew she was surrounded by 2 well-known students of this school. Even then, she wasn’t that bothered as always.

They went to explore the various exhibits that were located all around and within the school building. They ate snacks, attended the various mini-activities and simply had fun in general. Before they realised it, the evening passed by relatively quickly. Soon, an announcer came up on stage. Suddenly, there were wide buzzing around the hall as some of them were looking forward to one of the planned events of the night.

“What’s going on? What’s with all the chatter?” Reimu looked around curiously.

Remilia remained unfazed by it.

They turned to the person who has attended literally every single of these events.

Suika simply shrugged, “Just a typical high school event… even though we are already in university. Nothing of a big deal.”

Remilia simply raised her eyebrows but didn’t further comment.

In the meantime, Reimu was curious what this event was that a lot of people were enthusiastic about. It’s not like she had a high school life that was interesting either.

Not getting too caught up into it, the shrine maiden now had a chance to take a proper look at the red-black strapless dress Remilia was wearing. 

She realised how fitting it was to her personality and theme that she had in mind, with the frilly dress that went down to her thighs and the leg ribbons on top of her black boots. This garnered the attention of some, what Reimu assumed were her fans, admiring her at a distance. 

Seeing her wearing it like this, some theories and suspicions arose in the shrine maiden’s mind. She knew some time ago that there was some hidden secret that her friend was not telling her, but Reimu had to know that at some point. Her ability to provide such expensive dresses despite her living conditions was one abnormality. If she were to get into a relationship with Remilia at some point, she needed to plan accordingly to her knowledge of her target.

_ Being in love huh… It wouldn't be so bad if the reason wasn’t because of the need to save Gensokyo. _

Deep down, Reimu didn’t mind any of it. She herself doesn’t need to reciprocate that feeling to her targets. As long as she acted as her proper role, she could do it. At least what she hopes that she could maintain that for all 7 of them.

But she well knew that emotions are just unpredictable no matter how much she tries to bury. Which was why the best way to escape that possibility was to leave as soon as she was done with them.

That sounded quite… villainous of her but she didn’t care at all. Her life had always been one who never cared for anyone aside from her close friends or her mother.

Reimu grinned.  _ Playing the role of manipulative bitch… Who will have thought I would do that someday. _

At least, as she thought from the start, it made her daily routine more interesting than what it was before.

“Reimu?”

Remilia noticed that the shrine maiden was staring at her for quite some time.

“Hmm?”

“Anything in your mind?”

“Hmm… nothing. Just thinking some stuff unrelated.”

The vampire nodded. Then she pointed to the front end of the hall, “Anyway, I am going to try joining that. Just wait for me here if you are not going.”

Reimu looked up and noticed there was a brand new temporary exhibit just appeared in front of the hall. There was seemingly some excitement and girls were screaming for whatever activity was occurring at the moment.

“I’ll come along.”

Reimu wasn’t concerned what kind of activity it was as long she could go with Remilia.

“I won’t join so I leave you guys to have fun! I need to get some alcohol and let myself loose as much as I can, ” Suika waved as she started leaving the hall.

Both Reimu and Remilia head to the queues at the front and finally once it was their turn, they were told that they were to each take out a paper respectively. 

Remilia asked casually once she saw hers, “So what is it?”

Reimu glanced at the paper, “Nothing much.”

“Seems I have to do something elsewhere. I’ll be back and get to you soon.”

Looking at the distant figure, Reimu thought she saw a hint of disappointment in her friend’s face.

_ I need to find someone I know right now I suppose,  _ she sighed.

* * *

The task that Reimu was given was simply to bring someone who was wearing a certain uniform from anyone. But just how many people fit that criteria in this university? She quickly left the building as it was unlikely she would find it inside the hall. It's not like she would take this event seriously anyway. Still, it only took a while for her to venture outside when she saw someone at a temporary cafe that matches the description and task.

Aya Shameimaru was surrounded by a group of her fangirls, as she took away pictures of them. She was wearing a standard white-black maid uniform for some reason. She looked rather dazzling with white row of shiny teeth, contrasting with her dark black wings and her gentle smile as she entertained the request of all the various girls. However, her expression was getting a bit forced and seemingly a bit tired.

Even Reimu was taken aback by her smile and she quickly shook her head. That aura was again devastating as always.

She has something to do now. She has to somehow get close to her through the crowd. 

The shrine maiden tried to get close as much as possible, waving her hands to get the tengu’s attention.

Aya noticed her pretty quickly. She understood what Reimu was doing and gave some excuse to the girls. They all complained with regret but they still made a path to allow her to leave.

Despite her interactions before, as soon as Aya came up close to Reimu, the shrine maiden’s body froze up. 

“Thank you, Reimu. If it wasn’t for you, I would be staying there all night just taking pictures.” The gentle and soothing voice pierced through Reimu’s ears and the latter blushed slightly.

It took a few seconds before words could be formed.

“N-n-no problem… A-Aya. I’m just paying back.”

Aya simply smiled gracefully.

The reporter took a long look at the woman in front of her and she was surprised. Such a simple yet elegant dress for someone like Reimu was unusual, yet it looked perfect on her. It was like an angel falling into the mortal world. Naturally, Reimu noticed the fact that the former was observing and giving her the fullest attention.

More heat hit the red shrine maiden’s face quickly, making her cheeks as red as a tomato. Glancing away, she could only fidget her fingers as the Aya continued scanning her.

Suddenly a thought came to the tengu. She has an idea to keep her memories of today great.

“Anyway…” Reimu looked up after some time, her face still flushed. “I would like to ask you to come follow me to the hall. I need to do a task for an event.”

“Ok.”

However as soon as they were about to leave the area, suddenly, the entire place was plunged into darkness, making them hardly able to see anything within a few meters. 

As soon as it happened, there were a few screams. This was further worsened by the fact that it is a new moon and it was being blocked by the cloudy sky at night. It was probably a short blackout since there was an unusual high amount of activity just for tonight, but the school should be able to restore it in no time. Both women relaxed and remained calm.

“I’ll go check something, I’ll be right back,” Aya said.

Reimu nodded.

After 5 minutes had passed, the tengu returned.

They didn’t exchange any words for a while as they waited patiently for the blackout to pass.

Suddenly, Reimu’s body and face became stiff as she trembled, accidentally coming closer and falling towards Aya.

The tengu caught her in her arms, “Reimu, what’s wrong?”

Reimu inhaled, and with a nasal tone of slight fear and grievance, “Nothing… just someone… touch me.”

Aya opened her eyes wide and those gentle eyes that she always had disappeared in the darkness.

In such a dark space, naturally, there could be someone who was jealous or holding a grudge against the shrine maiden and simply wanted to bully her. Aya, realising Reimu’s plight, brought her to the nearest wall of the school building. She placed herself and turned her back on the crowd as she protected her from the crowd.

The tengu didn’t notice some fragments of the red hair on her shoulder, “It’s ok. There should be electricity soon. Let’s wait here for a while.”

Reimu nodded, seemingly not wanting to say anything else. However, she was well aware of the situation she was in.

It was just a few minutes but Aya noticed how close they were. 

The small fragrance on her arms was soft, the skin was smooth and delicate. Even the most beautiful girl she met wasn’t as smooth as this shorter girl in front of her. Not to mention that the shrine maiden’s position deceivingly as if Reimu buried her head into her chest, with each of her breathing gently smoothing out at that area. Each breath caused a long shivering feeling down the rest of her body.

Aya suddenly felt hot and for the first time ever. And she realised she was struggling to keep her hands properly on the wall, as the person was holding onto her quietly in her arms. Without realising it, the curved lips on her face got wider and more curvier.

The tengu just looked up in the sky, wishing that. it would be nice if the blackout lasted longer just for this moment.

Suddenly, a hand cut off between both of them, suddenly separating the two.

“Have you had enough, Miss Shameimaru?”

* * *

Remilia Scarlet was definitely not in the mood to do the task.

Just after the light went off, the first thing that went through her mind was Reimu. Knowing her status with everyone in school, she knew she was likely to be bullied by anyone in the darkness. Thus, she quickly dashed outside the building, searching for her friend while frightening anyone nearby. All in her mind was about her friend.

“Reimu, please be safe,” the vampire whispered to herself repeatedly.

However, when she saw the scene of the pair, a dark aura formed over her face. Her voice sounded like the thunderstorm as soon as she said those words to the tengu.

From her view, it was looking like a rather intimate scene that could be misunderstood by anyone. Thus, she approached them quickly and called out to Aya specifically.

“Have you had enough, Miss Shameimaru?”

She was about to say something again when the light suddenly came on.

“Don’t panic everyone,” an announcement blared to the crowd. “Things will go on as usual. There was a short circuit in one of the areas but we have fixed the issue.”

Remilia immediately snatched one of Reimu’s hands.

“Let’s go home. I think we're pretty much done here.”

Aya stepped in front of Reimu, blocking the vampire’s hand. “She would be fine with me.”

Remilia squinted her eyes and frowned deeply. This was the first time that the tengu had ever attempted to stop her from doing anything. Complicated feelings rose from the vampire as she glanced between the tengu and her friend.

“What will you do if I refuse?”

Both of them locked in a stalemate as they stared fiercely at one another. This attracted the attention of the surrounding people considering these 2 people were rather well known. There were some girls who were whispering among one another, giving a revolting and envious look at Reimu. 

In the meantime, Reimu was obvious to the situation around her and simply kept quiet as her mind processed the whole unique experience. She didn't expect both of them to be fighting over her so easily like this. Even she herself felt conflicted and confused about the current situation.

Thus, as before, she simply did what she could think off as a last resort. She implored to the only other person who truly understood the situation but never showed up.

_ Yukari Yakumo, just where the hell are you? Just please! Please get me out of this situation quickly. _

* * *

After some long staring competition and not much progress have been made, Aya offered to send Reimu home but this was vehemently blocked by the Scarlet Devil.

In the end, Remilia ended up winning. The tengu simply sighed and gave in, realising that this was pointless. However, the vampire was still too angry. She didn’t say anything to Reimu as they went home together. 

In the meantime, Reimu slowly recovered from her senses as she slowly digested what had happened. It was rather unusual of her own character to simply stoned and forget how to resolve conflicts just for that particular moment.

Reimu was about to relax as soon as she finished cleaning up in her own home when she looked back at the white dress she just wore on the table in the middle of the room. She sighed as she looked back on tonight’s events. To be put bluntly, it was a great night, but she didn’t expect this kind of development to start early. Even she found herself not knowing what to do despite being aware of her own intentions.

“I should try to placate her feelings with this. This won’t do if I leave it as it is.”

Reimu got up and packed the white dress into a box. She wore a simple nightdress and went to her neighbour's door and knocked.

“Remilia? Are you sleeping?”

After a while, the door was opened. Remillia stood pale and fierce at the door with her night clothes she had just changed. Even Reimu was quite surprised for some time before calming herself down.

“What’s the matter?”

Reimu smiled gently, raised her hand and handed her the box, “I’m returning this. Thank you for lending me for tonight.”

Remilia looked down at the object on her hand. Her eyes were somewhat unnatural and unfocused, “Didn't I tell you before, just keep it.”

“I think there will be some misunderstanding if I do that. So please, take it.”

Remilia recalled the night event. She was thinking all night in her bed, the way Aya was smiling in satisfaction and the look of her eyes towards Reimu. The way they hugged together so closely as if they were truly an official couple. And what made her more infuriated was that she agreed that they look perfect for one another that time.

Various complicated feelings erupted in her heart the more she thought long about it. A painful feeling slowly creeped inside her heart. 

A desire to take this person away before anyone else does.

Suddenly, Remilia grabbed and held Reimu, pushing her against the wall. Consequently, the box dropped to the floor between them.

There was a strong fierce gaze piercing through the shrine maiden, causing Reimu to have no choice but to only stare at those eyes.

Those strong red eyes turning dark reflected what the Scarlet Devil was feeling at the moment.

“Do you like Aya?”

That sudden straightforward question, like a thunderbolt, ruined Reimu’s expression in an instant. She wanted to laugh it out as a joke but seeing Remilia’s expression, she reconsidered the words she wanted to say. The shrine maiden knew that if she were to give even a slight preference for Aya, Remilia would probably be retreating and keeping to herself all day.

Reimu frowned, letting out a slight anger in her voice, “Why do you ask me about that so suddenly?”

Remilia lost her composure for a bit, stunned at Reimu’s sudden small outburst, “Reimu, I just wanted to know.”

The shrine maiden took a deep breath and answered, “Aya is just a friend of mine. She helped me with the injury back then so I was hoping I could just be friends with her and know her better. I like her as a friend who doesn't mind assisting others without any complaints.”

“You mean you… don’t like her?”

“I do like her as a friend.”

Reimu felt a sudden jolt in her arms as if her bones in her arms were crushed. “Urgh… pain…” She gave a small cry.

Remilia realised her actions and quickly realised her hand, “I’m sorry I didn't mean to… “

This actually made the shrine maiden annoyed. Just what was so complicated about what she just said?

She stated clearly what she thought of. Just what makes Remilia didn’t understand her meaning behind those words that were just spoken?

The shrine maiden suddenly felt herself pushed back tightly into the wall and a sudden wright fell across her body. Overwhelmed by the hug, she asked, “What are you trying to do?”

This time, Remilia was being absolutely close to Reimu’s face despite their height differences. The vampire paused for a long time, her red eyes staring deeply and sharply and searching frantically on her friend’s face. Her breathing became slightly unsteady as time went on.

Reimu held her breath, feeling as if the world were just between them and that time had stopped.

“If you don’t like Aya, what do you think of me?”

That voice was hesitant and flattering.

However, Reimu turned red in an instant.

Various hidden emotions that she never felt before erupted.

**“I don’t know Remi! Just leave me alone!”**

The shrine maiden instantly stepped on Remilia’s foot, pushing her as much as she could before rushing back into the room, slamming the door so hard that the entire apartment block could hear it.

In the meantime, the Scarlet Devil ignored the pain on her foot and just stared at the door.

That was because her thoughts were only on one thing.

_ She called me Remi once again…  _

As time went on, a small smile slowly plastered across the vampire’s face. 

Satisfied, she picked up the box that was left behind, caressed it and slowly headed back to her own house.


End file.
